


La fin de l'histoire

by Nelja



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F, Fairy Tales, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La fin de la quête d'Anthy pour retrouver Utena. Se passe dans notre monde, mais inspiré par les contes de fées.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La fin de l'histoire

**Author's Note:**

> Se passe après la série, contient donc des spoilers sur son integralité. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Chiho Saito, et surtout, pour cette version, Ikuhara et Be-Papas.

Sur le chemin de sa quête, Anthy s'arrête dans une auberge.

Les lumières électriques colorées vacillent, un poste de radio joue dans un coin, mais cela reste la familière auberge des contes. Et l'homme qui lui sert un café a beau porter un jean et des piercings, il est le joyeux tavernier, celui qui entend les rumeurs, celui qui pourra lui donner une indication.

Anthy reconnaît, parmi les buveurs attablés, parmi les danseurs, celui dont la fiancée l'aimera d'un amour éternel et celui qui sera dupé, celui à qui la fortune sourira et le grand frère plus bête que méchant qui connaîtra un horrible sort.

Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils sont, et elle ne peut pas les en blâmer. Elle-même, qui est faite de la matière des contes, n'a pas su reconnaître un prince pendant tout ce temps alors qu'elle l'avait sous les yeux, qu'elle l'avait dans sa chambre, qu'elle l'aurait eue dans son lit si son frère n'avait pas abusé de son pouvoir sur elle, comme il le faisait toujours.

Mais maintenant elle est libre, elle a cessé de s'aveugler, et ce pouvoir est revenu, avec cette certitude qui l'accompagne, qui contamine même ceux qui l'entourent, que sa vie a une signification.

Comme dans toute les auberges sur le chemin, elle interroge le tavernier sur une jeune fille aux cheveux roses. C'est un prince, leur dit-elle. Et comme le conte n'est pas seulement en elle, comme il modifie le monde autour d'elle comme il modifiait l'Académie Ohtori, ils comprennent.

Elle attend la même chose que d'habitude : une indication vague, une rumeur. Une jeune fille dont on a entendu parler dans une association humanitaire, ou de lutte contre les discriminations, qui a fait rendre gorge à un oppresseur corrompu, à force de courage et de fierté. Cela fait des années qu'elle suit la trace des hauts faits de son prince, qu'elle voyage de ville en ville.

Elle n'attend pas que quelqu'un lui réponde "Oui, je la connais."

Anthy se tourne vers la jeune brune aux cheveux courts, en mini-jupe, et ne sait plus que dire un instant. Comment va-t-elle ? Où peut-elle la trouver ?

"Alors, c'est toi ?" demande la fille.

Anthy n'est pas sûre de comprendre, ou peut-être veut-elle que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui lui dise, par superstition. Elle reconnaît la jeune fille, maintenant. C'est la princesse esseulée qui n'épousera pas le prince, malgré ses efforts.

"Une bonne partie des gens que je connais lui ont fait des propositions," dit la jeune fille d'un ton triste "mais elle disait toujours qu'elle aimait déjà quelqu'un, même si je l'ai toujours vue seule. Viens avec moi. Je sais où la trouver."

Les larmes sont pour les faibles, et ne devraient jamais être qu'une arme de séduction, pourtant Anthy sent que ses yeux commencent à la brûler.

"Cela fait tant d'années que je cherche." murmure-t-elle, comme pour s'excuser. Mais personne ne la méprise. Ce soir, apparemment, elle a le droit d'être une princesse plutôt qu'une sorcière, et d'avoir un coeur.

"Ah ah," lance quelqu'un qui a presque compris ce qui se passe, mais pas tout à fait, aujourd'hui que le conte et la réalité se confondent, "tu es sa princesse de conte de fées, et tu as bougé le pied alors qu'elle te demandait de ne pas faire un geste, ou alors tu t'es endormie en l'attendant ? Je connais cette histoire."

"Non." répond Anthy. "Non, ce n'est pas cette histoire-là. Je l'ai poignardée dans le dos." Elle ne montre pas de regrets, car ils sont pour Utena seulement, ni de tristesse, car ce soir n'est pas le bon soir.

"Et elle voudra vous revoir quand même ?" demande la jeune fille horrifiée. Anthy est presque désolée pour elle.

"Oui, oui !" s'exclame-t-elle, et elle sait que c'est vrai.

Parce qu'Utena est le plus parfait des princes et est prêt à tout pardonner à la princesse qu'il a juré de sauver, même si Anthy espère qu'il y a sept ans elle lui en a donné l'occasion pour la dernière fois.

Et parce que ce soir-là, alors qu'elle est enfin sûre de pouvoir la retrouver, elle sent le conte autour d'elle, plus fort que jamais, qui lui souffle à l'oreille qu'elle a assez souffert, qu'elle est enfin pardonnée pour ses crimes, et que son histoire connaît enfin sa fin heureuse, dans le murmure d'un Il était une fois.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Конец истории](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297516) by [Shamanka_Ingrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid)




End file.
